Aprisionado
by MistCountess
Summary: Hibari Kyoya foi preso por homicídio. Na prisão ele pode conhecer algumas das figuras mais estranhas que ele poderia imaginar.
1. Primeiro dia

**Título: **Aprisionado

**Disclaimer: **KHR não me pertence. Não estou ganhando nada com a publicação dessa fic.

**Casal: **6918 – Rokudo Mukuro X Hibari Kyoya.

**Avisos: **Universo Alternativo, Yaoi.

**Resumo: **Hibari Kyoya foi preso por homicídio. Na prisão ele pode conhecer algumas das figuras mais estranhas que ele poderia imaginar.

**Dedicatória: **Da Nuvem para a Névoa**.**

**Aviso 2: **FIC REPUBLICADA! Originalmente é de Agosto de 2011. Possui 6 capítulos ao total.

NEGRITO são as falas dos personagens.

* * *

**- Jogue-o na cela doze!**

O homem responsável pela organização daquele pavilhão exclamou depois de analisar os papéis que tinham sido colocados a sua frente pelo guarda. Diante de sua mesa estavam dois guardas que seguravam firmemente um homem preso por uma camisa de força e uma mordaça. Não que ele fosse insano, já que ali não lidavam com loucos, mas sim porque ele era perigoso. Simples algemas não conseguiam restringir-lhe os movimentos.

O prisioneiro era novo para o padrão do lugar; a maioria dos homens presos naquele lugar tinha bem mais idade, e até mais crimes acumulados. Ele só tinha um. Também não era alto ou musculoso, com tatuagens ou qualquer outra característica que o pré-conceito fazia as pessoas ligarem a bandidos perigosos; era até magrelo e baixinho para a idade que tinha. Seus cabelos eram negros, meio desorganizados, e olhos de um frio tom de azul. Sua pele parecia porcelana, delicada, mas aquele que tentasse comprovar-lhe a maciez corria o risco de perder a mão.

O nome dele era Hibari Kyoya e ele era acusado pela morte do colega de quarto que tinha o péssimo costume de mascar chiclete fazendo bolas. Uma delas estourou e despertou o jovem japonês de seus doces sonhos; o infeliz foi eliminado com dois fortes golpes na cabeça. Ele não se arrependia.

Quando foi interrogado pela policia Hibari disse que qualquer um que perturbasse sua paz deveria ter o mesmo fim e, logo em seguida, os policiais responsáveis pelo caso ganharam sua passagem apenas de ida para a UTI. Prendê-lo foi quase uma missão impossível, mas ele finalmente estava ali, cruzando o largo corredor cinzento em direção à cela que poderia ser seu lar pelo resto de sua vida. Ele não ergueu a cabeça, não se importando em saber quem eram as outras pessoas nas celas, embora muitas delas gritassem, assoviassem ou começassem a rir dele. Alguns até comentavam que era bom ter sangue novo por ali e Hibari teve a certeza de escutar algum prisioneiro dizer que um corpo como o dele seria mais do que bem vindo em sua cela.

A cela doze era a última do corredor. Aquele corredor não comportava um tipo qualquer de prisioneiro; era o local destinado a crimes violentos. Cada preso tinha uma história para contar, nenhuma delas terminando em um final feliz. Pelo menos não para suas vítimas. Parecia impossível achar alguém que soubesse sequer soletrar a palavra inocência naquele corredor.

Uma vez dentro da cela Hibari foi liberto de sua camisa de força e sua mordaça, e os dois guardas saíram da cela apressadamente, trancando-a e desaparecendo no corredor. Ninguém queria ficar muito perto de alguém que dizia que morderia até a morte qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho.

A cela era simples. Uma cama nada confortável, uma pia, uma privada, uma mesa pregada no chão, e uma cadeira igualmente pregada ao chão. Hibari não precisou de mais do que alguns segundos para observar a cela em questão. Largou-se em cima da cama, com as costas encostadas contra a parede fria da cela e seus olhos azuis captaram a imagem do prisioneiro na cela que ficava na parede oposta à sua. O prisioneiro estava sentado no chão abraçando as próprias pernas e, a julgar pelos sons que emitia, chorava. O japonês permaneceu indiferente a ele.

O prisioneiro na cela ao lado sentou sobre sua própria mesa para ficar mais próximo à grade que dividia as duas celas e estendeu uma mão para dentro da cela dele pelo pequeno espaço das grades. Não tinha medo de ser mordido por Hibari ou coisa parecida e sorria com algo que parecia simpatia, mas não era realmente. Era só uma máscara que enganaria aos mais tolos, mas não a alguém como Hibari Kyoya.

**- Meus sinceros cumprimentos. Não é todo dia que alguém chega aqui amordaçado. Você é canibal?**

O sorriso falsamente amigável foi respondido com um olhar cortante e que seria capaz de fazer até o mais corajoso dos homens tremer, mas o outro prisioneiro pareceu nem se importar com isso. Continuou com a mão estendida, esperando por um cumprimento ou uma resposta do japonês, mas este continuou em silêncio. Um silêncio bem incômodo, que o fez desistir após alguns minutos, mas ele não parecia ter desanimado. O sorriso permanecia nos lábios finos daquele jovem que devia ter quase a mesma idade de Hibari. Seu sotaque era carregado, italiano, provavelmente.

**- Você não é muito de falar, não é mesmo? Ou talvez tenha comido a própria língua por engano, kufufu...**

Hibari esticou a mão e não foi para cumprimentar o outro prisioneiro. Sua mão e parte de seu braço passaram por entre as grades e ele agarrou o outro pelo pescoço e o puxou de forma que o rosto deste fosse prensado contra as grades e ficasse próximo ao seu. Quase era possível ver faíscas saindo dos olhos que antes pareciam frios enquanto encarava o seu vizinho, cujo sorriso nem tinha oscilado com aquilo tudo.

**- Me deixe em paz.**

Hibari disse, com sua voz baixa, enquanto olhava nos olhos do italiano. Agora que olhava melhor para ele percebia que ele não era uma figura muito comum; seus cabelos eram azuis e em um corte estranho que fazia parecer que a cabeça dele era um abacaxi. Seus olhos eram de cores diferentes: o direito tinha a cor do sangue fresco e o esquerdo era de um azul elétrico, tão chamativa que seria mais normal confundirem com uma lente de contato. Nunca tinha visto nada parecido e em poucos minutos percebeu como era incômodo ficar encarando aqueles olhos tão estranhos, mas nem por isso deixou de encará-lo.

O italiano, por sua vez, riu de forma bem humorada e pousou a mão na de Hibari, tentando fazê-lo soltar o seu pescoço, sem muito sucesso. Para alguém tão pequeno Kyoya tinha muita força, principalmente nos braços.

**- Nervosinho, hum? Relaxa... Não sou seu inimigo. Se me soltar, te deixo em paz.**

Hibari soltou na mesma hora de forma brusca e se afastou da grade, irritado com aquele italiano, que não deixou de perturbá-lo. Só ficou um pouco distante das grades para garantir que o outro não o agarraria de novo. Não que sentisse medo, só não gostava de sentir dor sem poder revidar devidamente. Talvez mais tarde, quando os soltassem para pegar um pouco de sol e comer.

**- Sou Rokudo Mukuro. E você, como se chama?**

Silêncio. Hibari não estava muito disposto a responder a nada que Mukuro lhe perguntasse, mas nem por isso o italiano ia calar a boca. Parecia estar se divertindo muito ao ver que cada vez que abria a boca irritava ainda mais ao japonês. Continuou falando então, disposto a ver até onde a curta paciência daquele jovem poderia ir, apesar de já ter a certeza que nem daria tempo de se divertir realmente ás custas dele.

**- Você é japonês, não é? Deve ter um daqueles nomes complicados. Ou nome de flor... Seria bem bonitinho, combinaria com você.**

Hibari continuou silencioso e nem sequer olhava mais para Mukuro, na tentativa de ignorá-lo. O que logo se mostrou uma tarefa impossível. Meia hora depois o italiano continuava falando: tinha desistido de fazer perguntas e agora contava um pouco sobre sua própria vida para ele, a começar com seus motivos para ter deixado a Itália, o que certamente parecia para o japonês uma história muito monótona.

Mukuro já estava no meio de uma triste história sobre como tinha deixado para trás uma adorável irmã gêmea chamada Chrome, sua única familiar ainda viva, quando a paciência do japonês finalmente atingiu seu limite e ele se pronunciou, com a voz ainda baixa, mas mostrando uma dose incrível de raiva a cada silaba proferida. Mukuro até poderia jurar que ouvira um baixo rosnado vindo do menor, como se este fosse uma fera prestes a atacar uma presa indefesa.

**- Cale a boca, herbívoro.**

**- Eu me calo, se me responder ao menos o seu nome e o que o fez vir pra cá.**

Silêncio, mas dessa vez o japonês estava considerando a ideia de responder alguma coisa a aquele italiano irritante, na esperança de que ele calasse a boca por tempo o suficiente para que Hibari pudesse deitar-se e dormir. Seria possível que nem na prisão ele teria sua tão desejada paz?

**- Sou Hibari Kyoya e estou aqui porque dei fim a um maldito herbívoro e estou disposto a pegar a sentença máxima se puder acabar com um herbívoro de olhos estranhos.**

Mukuro tinha certeza de que se um simples olhar possuísse o poder necessário para matar uma pessoa seu corpo já estaria estendido, sem vida, no chão de concreto de sua sala há muito tempo atrás. Mas como Hibari ainda não era capaz de matá-lo só com o olhar o italiano logo foi responder a aquela tentativa de ofensa, assumindo um ar de sabe tudo que só serviu para aumentar o ódio que Hibari já começava a sentir por ele. Definitivamente aqueles dois não teriam uma convivência muito pacifica.

**- Não são "estranhos". Heterocromia apenas é uma condição rara em seres humanos e...**

Hibari não permitiu que ele continuasse sua dissertação sobre heterocromia, interrompendo-o logo de inicio. Já sabia o que era heterocromia, não precisava escutar isso daquele idiota que parecia não ter nada melhor para fazer do que perturbá-lo. O que era fato, visto que em uma prisão não existem muitas coisas que uma pessoa possa fazer para se distrair e matar o tempo.

**- Você não disse que ia calar a boca?**

**- Que? Agora que você começou a conversar? Nem pensar!**

Hibari decidiu que era melhor não dar papo para o italiano tagarela. Deitou-se na cama, de frente para a parede, e fechou os olhos tentando adormecer. Não demorou muito para que Mukuro desistisse de conversar com ele; o prisioneiro da cela do outro lado parecia ter chamado à atenção dele e conversavam aos sussurros por entre as grades das celas. As teorias mais insanas começaram a surgir, culpa do costume do japonês de se referir as outras pessoas como "herbívoros".

Ele logo foi apelidado de coisas como carnívoro e Hannibal Lecter japonês. Não que ele desse a mínima para esse tipo de coisa... Fazia o possível para ignorar tudo o que aqueles herbívoros falavam.

E o choro insistente da cela defronte a sua.

**To be Continued...**


	2. Informações

**Se mais algum leitor é novo e não está habituado ao meu estilo de formatação - obrigada, Domino Nutels, por me fazer perceber isso - as frases escritas em negrito são as falas dos personagens. Qualquer coisa que aparecer em itálico são pensamentos.**

* * *

A primeira noite na prisão foi exatamente como Hibari esperava que fosse: silenciosa. Depois de uma determinada hora eles apagavam as luzes e não restava muito aos presos para fazer, acabavam dormindo. Se não por cansaço, por tédio. Hibari considerou essas horas como as melhores do dia, porque assim podia descansar com sua paz tão merecida e, se acordasse, podia simplesmente ficar organizando seus pensamentos.

Não podia dizer o mesmo das primeiras horas da manhã. Os presos começavam a despertar e a conversar entre si sobre assuntos diversos, o que gerava um barulho infernal. Hibari estava com um desejo incrível de arrancar as cordas vocais do prisioneiro da cela oito, porque ele conseguia gritar tanto que era possível ouvi-lo até com os ouvidos tampados. O prisioneiro se chama Superbi Squalo e conversava em Italiano com Mukuro. Pelo tom alterado de voz dele parecia que estava xingando até a décima terceira geração da família de alguém, mas Hibari tinha a estranha impressão de que estavam falando dele.

Os olhares furtivos que Mukuro lhe lançava tinham ajudado o japonês a chegar a essa conclusão, obviamente.

**- Ele deve se achar grande coisa só porque chegou aqui bem escoltado! Dê uma semana e ele vai estar como o da cela 11, chorando o dia inteiro!**

Squalo dizia em italiano, rápido demais para que uma pessoa que não fosse fluente no idioma entendesse, por mais que ele gritasse a plenos pulmões de sua cela. Mukuro nem fazia questão de sentar muito perto das grades, como tinha feito ao tentar conversar com Hibari no dia anterior. Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso sarcástico nos lábios e nem tentava disfarçar seus olhares, sabendo que o japonês já tinha total noção de que era o assunto daquela conversa. Não que ele se importasse se o outro sabia ou não desse fato.

**- Não me parece arrogante. Acho que ele só quer ser deixado em paz mesmo...**

Mukuro era muito mais calmo ao falar, embora por sua fluência no idioma ainda fosse um pouco rápido. Seu sotaque era um pouco diferente do de Squalo, algo mais sensual, o que evidenciava que além de ter vindo de uma parte diferente da Itália Mukuro devia ser algum mulherengo. Ou essa era a imagem que ele passava para quem decidisse analisá-lo mais atentamente.

Squalo tinha um péssimo temperamento, e isso era óbvio. Também andava por ai com o nariz empinado. Era o tipo que não sentia o menor remorso por aquilo que tinha feito. Fora julgado pelo assassinato de seu amante, um homem poderoso chamado Xanxus. Corria pela cadeia o boato de que Squalo descobrira que não era o único amante do chefe, ele possuía outros seis, embora Squalo fosse considerado o mais importante deles. Isso não o impediu de colocar um pouco de arsênico na garrafa de vinho deste depois que descobriu sobre isso.

Squalo não era considerado um preso violento pelo crime que cometera, mas porque arrumava muita encrenca com outros prisioneiros. Ele não podia ficar na companhia dos outros por muito tempo, pois o menor desentendimento era motivo para uma briga. Principalmente quando a outra parte insistia em chamar Squalo de afeminado por causa dos enormes cabelos prateados que o italiano possuía. Geralmente isso era motivo para Squalo quase matar o infeliz.

**- Há! Se ele quer paz vai ter que implorar pra ser tirado de perto da sua cela. Você é um pé no saco, Mukuro.**

Quase existia um tom de carinho naquela ofensa. Squalo não falava realmente sério, até achava Mukuro uma pessoa agradável, mas era por conhecê-lo muito bem que o de cabelos prateados tinha certeza que Hibari não teria nenhuma paz naquela cela. O maior erro do japonês era ter sido considerado interessante pelo jovem heterocromo. Não sendo nada comunicativo a única coisa que poderia dar paz a Hibari era se, por acaso, Mukuro se entediasse e desistisse dele.

Mas Squalo sabia que isso não aconteceria. O brilho travesso daqueles olhos de coloração incomum deixava muito claro que Mukuro ia fazer de tudo para transformar a vida do japonês em um verdadeiro inferno.

**- Eu também te amo, Squalo.**

Mukuro respondeu, o que fez Squalo corar e gritar um "VOOOOI!" que serviu para que todos os prisioneiros tapassem os ouvidos ao mesmo tempo. Até Hibari se encolheu discretamente em sua cela, com a impressão de que seus tímpanos nunca iriam se recuperar dos estragos que o vozeirão de Squalo tinha causado. Ele também não entendia como é que alguém que gritava tanto não ficava rouco.

Os prisioneiros há muito tempo tinham parado de pedir a Deus por uma segunda chance; eles pediam para que Squalo perdesse a voz. Mas esse milagre ainda não tinha acontecido e eles iam ter de continuar convivendo com os gritos do homem de cabelos prateados.

O som de um apito capturou a atenção de todos os prisioneiros quando as portas da sessão se abriram para revelar um homem de vestes negras, chapéu preto com uma listra amarela e olhar de águia. Ele cruzou o corredor , vendo se tudo estava em ordem, e com um sinal de sua mão os guardas apertaram o botão que abria as celas. Só a número doze permaneceu trancada, as outras se abriram.

**- Fiquem em fila. É hora da refeição.**

Todos os prisioneiros ficaram em fila e saíram dali quando receberam as ordens para tal. O homem misterioso os acompanhava bem no final da fila. Estava devidamente armado e ninguém parecia ter a menor vontade de tentar qualquer coisa contra ele, sabendo que se fizessem pagariam com a vida antes que pudessem realmente causar qualquer dano a aquele homem. Havia boatos de que ele trabalhava para a máfia, mas é claro que ninguém tinha provas disso. Não havia ninguém para testemunhar contra ele.

Tudo voltou a ficar silencioso, por isso o som de passos retornando para o final do corredor ecoou. O homem havia retornado e trazia uma bandeja com a comida horrível da cadeia. Passou-a pelo espaço em baixo das grades, afinal tinha ordens para não abrir aquela cela a não ser em casos emergências. Já tinha ouvido a história de que Hibari mordia as pessoas até a morte e levara isso ao pé da letra, como todos os outros.

Hibari olhou com desinteresse para a comida e voltou a deitar-se na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto e tentando ignorar a presença daquele homem que permanecia na frente de sua cela. Tinha despertado mais da atenção do carcereiro do que deveria e nem precisara fazer absolutamente nada para isso.

**- Não pretende comer?**

O moreno perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços. Já tinha visto todo o tipo de prisioneiro desde que começara a trabalhar. Os mais silenciosos costumavam estar sofrendo de depressão ou culpa por seus crimes. Raramente por inocência. Mas ele nunca tinha visto alguém com o comportamento de Kyoya, que permanecia indiferente a tudo e todos. Era esse comportamento que ele estava achando tão interessante, aliado aos dados que já conhecia.

**- Não vou comer essa comida de herbívoro.**

O carcereiro deu de ombros e se retirou, mas deixou a bandeja de plástico com a comida lá, para o caso dele mudar de idéia mais tarde, quando a fome apertasse. Dirigiu-se ao refeitório, onde a maior parte dos presos comia em silêncio. Dessa vez Squalo não estava gritando, para alívio dos ouvidos de todos. Quando os prisioneiros terminavam a refeição podia ir para o pátio pegar um pouco de sol e lá eles tinham mais privacidade para conversar.

Mukuro escolheu um dos lugares com mais sol e sentou-se no chão mesmo, sentindo a luz do sol aquecer-lhe o corpo. Não era um dia frio, mas ele sentia falta dos dias quentes em que podia ficar por horas jogado ao sol vendo a irmã colher flores ou fazendo qualquer outra tarefa no pequeno jardim da humilde casa que dividiam na Itália.

Um homem usando óculos de sol e com cabelo verde sentou-se ao lado de Mukuro. Era o prisioneiro da cela 7, Lussuria. Culpado de assassinar um jovem em uma luta de rua, só porque o jovem não aceitou os sentimentos dele. Era o mais assumido dentre os presos e não tinha o menor constrangimento na hora de dar em cima de qualquer outro prisioneiro, mas geralmente não era correspondido. Mas tinha um bom número de amigos ali, incluindo Mukuro.

**- Ouvi falar que aquela delícia que chegou ontem não está te dando bola! Precisando de alguém para consolar seu coração partido, queridinho~?**

Mukuro riu. Os comentários de Lussuria sempre pareciam diverti-lo, há muito tempo ele deixara de levá-lo a sério. O heterocromo encarou o outro homem, sorrindo-lhe com aquela sua simpatia sarcástica que irritava há tantos, mas que Lussuria parecia ignorar pelo bem daquela amizade. Ou o que quer que fosse aquele relacionamento estranho que os dois tinham.

**- Parece que ele virou o assunto de todo mundo por aqui. Cuidado Lussuria, se você falar assim com ele é capaz dele arrancar certas partes suas a mordidas. Não que vá fazer diferença, você não usa mesmo.**

Lussuria nem se ofendeu com o comentário dele, já estava muito acostumado a esse humor ácido do jovem italiano. Arrumou a mecha verde do cabelo e olhou para as nuvens no céu. Mukuro fez a mesa coisa.

**- Difícil. Ele não saiu da cela hoje!**

Mukuro arqueou a sobrancelha. Tinha percebido que o japonês não estava na fila e nem o vira na hora da refeição, mas não conseguia compreender porque ele tinha permanecido na sala. Seria assim tão perigoso? Mukuro não achava que ele fosse alguém tão ruim assim. Queria mais informações sobre ele, mas teria que se esforçar muito para conseguir.

Squalo juntou-se aos dois, interessado no assunto. Parecia que eles não tinham nada melhor para falar do que o novo prisioneiro, o que já era esperado. A vida na prisão é realmente um grande tédio.

**- Os guardas estão comentando sobre ele. Será verdade que ele é canibal?**

Lussuria pareceu um pouco assustado com a idéia, enquanto Mukuro caiu na gargalhada. Adorava ouvir esses boatos! Era só alguém chegar que apareciam diversas teorias sobre a pessoa, uma mais insana do que a outra. Ele tinha certeza que Hibari não tinha comido ninguém, embora não duvidasse que ele fosse realmente capaz de morder alguém.

**- Rokudo!**

O carcereiro chamou. O italiano heterocromo levantou-se em um pulo e dirigiu-se até onde este estava parado, apoiando-se na parede ao lado dele. Em voz baixa conversaram sobre alguma coisa e o homem tirou do bolso um envelope branco, o qual entregou a Mukuro. O jovem sorriu e guardou a carta rapidamente, parecendo muito satisfeito.

**- Obrigado, Reborn. Agora... Será que pode me responder uma coisa?**

**- Se eu souber a resposta, não vejo porque não.**

Mukuro decidiu escolher bem as palavras para fazer sua pergunta. Já tinha escutado absurdos demais em um curto período de tempo e não ia perguntar nenhuma besteira, seria desperdício de tempo para si e para Reborn. Após alguns momentos decidiu-se pela pergunta que obrigaria o outro a lhe dar uma resposta mais completa.

**- O que é verdade, afinal, sobre Hibari Kyoya?**

Reborn sorriu de maneira misteriosa. Não estava impressionado com a curiosidade de Mukuro, afinal Hibari era o assunto do momento, só não achou que ele ia pedir informações diretamente a ele. Isso era interesse demais, até para aquele italiano peste cuja mente funcionava de maneira muito peculiar.

**- Estou impressionado que tenha conseguido descobrir o nome dele sozinho. Ele não parece o tipo que se apresenta para qualquer um. Suponho que tenha escutado muitas tolices sobre ele, não é? A ficha dele não tem muitas informações. Primeiro crime reportado a policia. Sua vítima foi um colega de quarto, morto com dois golpes fortes na cabeça por estar fazendo bolas com chiclete.**

**- Não pode estar falando sério!**

Aquilo parecia o tipo de coisa exagerada que ele escutaria vinda de algum dos presos, uma história fantástica, mas não. Reborn permaneceu olhando-o com seriedade. Mukuro logo se convenceu de que não era difícil acabar com a pouca paciência daquele jovem japonês, imaginou o que teria lhe acontecido se não estivesse separado dele pelas grades da cela. Parecia-lhe uma idéia interessante, era uma pena que o outro não tinha saído da cela.

**- Não foi fácil prendê-lo, ele resistiu bastante. Skull foi parar no hospital, muito machucado e com marcas de mordida.** - Viu a expressão de Mukuro, que parecia doido a perguntar alguma coisa, então acrescentou: **- Não, ele não é canibal, mas ele morde. E é muito teimoso... Recusou-se a comer.**

**- Ele não poderá sair da cela?**

Reborn encolheu os ombros, silenciosamente dizendo que não sabia. Não recebera ordens para deixá-lo sair da cela ainda, mas acreditava que se ele se comportasse bem logo teria a permissão para sair. Tudo dependeria de quão agressivo Hibari ia se mostrar diante dos outros prisioneiros e de quem lhe levasse comida.

A hora de retornar as celas chegou e tudo correu tranquilamente, afinal Reborn supervisionava isso pessoalmente. Ao chegar a sua cela a primeira coisa que Mukuro percebeu foi a bandeja com a comida de Hibari, intocada. Não se surpreendeu porque Reborn o avisara, mas achou que ele não teria resistido à tentação por todo aquele tempo. O jovem japonês permanecia observando o teto, ou isso parecia... Pois logo Mukuro percebeu que os olhos azuis o encaravam, como se o jovem esperasse que ele começasse a perturbá-lo a qualquer momento.

O italiano decidiu deixá-lo em paz por mais algum tempo. Sentou-se na própria cama, pegou o envelope branco que Reborn lhe dera e, sorrindo, abriu-o. A carta fora escrita em papel próprio para carta, lilás, com o desenho de um abacaxi sorridente na margem direita; algo que parecia muito fofo. A caligrafia era caprichada, de letras arredondadas e não muito altas; a letra de uma mulher de personalidade um pouco insegura.

Ao terminar de ler a carta Mukuro a guardou de volta no envelope e colocou-a no espaço entre o colchão e a cama. Não era a primeira carta que recebia, a julgar pelo número de envelopes guardados naquele espaço. Ele permaneceu em silêncio pelo resto daquela noite, o que deixou Hibari satisfeito, mas curioso.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_


	3. Aproximação

Uma semana se passou sem que o japonês aceitasse aquela "comida de herbívoro". Não recebera a permissão para sair da cela porque continuava a demonstrar agressividade com aqueles que tentassem lhe falar. Começava a ficar pálido e estava mais magro, o que não incomodava muito aos guardas. Para eles se Hibari morresse não haveria muita diferença, afinal aos olhos deles a vida de alguém na cadeia, culpado por um assassinato, não vale a vida de uma pessoa inocente.

Naquele dia quando chegou a hora da refeição Hibari não foi o único a permanecer na cela. O prisioneiro da cela 11 também permaneceu e pelo que Hibari escutara dos outros prisioneiros, aquilo era pela própria segurança do onze. Parece que o choro insistente do jovem não irritava apenas ao japonês, mas a todos os outros. Kyoya não os culpava por buscar uma forma de silenciá-lo, mas teria primeiro tentado silenciar Squalo, que causava mais dano aos ouvidos do que aquela criança assustada.

**- Inocente ou não, você vai morrer aqui se continuar chorando como um bebê.**

O choro cessou de imediato. Ninguém falava com ele; no máximo os outros prisioneiros o xingavam por passar tanto tempo chorando e depois o ignoravam. Aquela era a primeira vez que alguém realmente falava com ele, por isso o prisioneiro ergueu a cabeça para encarar Hibari por entre as grades. Tinha cabelos castanhos e muito bagunçados, olhos amáveis e da mesma coloração do cabelo, um rosto jovem, mas marcado pelo sofrimento.

Fungou e, pela primeira vez desde que Hibari se lembrava, ele parou de chorar para falar alguma coisa. A voz dele era carregada de tristeza, mas não era desagradável de se ouvir. Também ressaltava o fato de que ele era jovem; o japonês teve a certeza que o jovem da cela Onze não devia ser mais velho do que ele próprio. Foi a primeira vez que ele realmente se perguntou o que ele estava fazendo naquele lugar horrível.

**- Como sabe que sou inocente?**

O jovem chegou mais perto das grades, ajoelhando-se no chão e segurando as grades com as duas mãos; a face totalmente encostada nas grades, os olhos grandes fixos na figura do moreno no lado oposto do corredor. Hibari, deitado no chão olhando para o teto como se não se importasse se era ou não falta de educação não olhar para alguém durante uma conversa, exibiu um de seus discretos sorrisos repleto de ironia.

**- Todos estão orgulhosos por tudo que fizeram... E fariam de novo, sem hesitar. Mas você não. Seja lá o que você fez, há muito remorso ai dentro. Qual é o seu nome?**

Os olhos castanhos do jovem piscaram como se ele não estivesse conseguindo processar a informação devidamente. Ele sabia que os outros prisioneiros eram cruéis, claro, ouvira as histórias que eles tinham a contar sobre seus feitos, mas não acreditava realmente que não existisse qualquer arrependimento pelos crimes cometidos. Era o tipo de pessoa que sempre acreditava na bondade do ser humano, mesmo quando tudo aponta na direção oposta. Alguns o chamariam de ingênuo.

**- Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

Ao som do nome Hibari virou o rosto, encostando a bochecha no chão frio, apenas para que seu olhar azulado pudesse encontrar a face de Tsuna. Ele não tinha a aparência de um japonês, então Hibari logo supôs que ele era mestiço... Não que isso fizesse uma grande diferença. Piscou e, após alguns minutos, Tsuna se atreveu a perguntar:

**- E o seu?**

**- Hibari Kyoya.**

A resposta foi cortante, o que fez Tsunayoshi estremecer em seu lugar no chão da cela, o que foi bem fácil para Hibari perceber. O japonês começava a se perguntar como alguém no universo poderia não acreditar na inocência daquele jovem e sentenciá-lo a passar o resto da vida naquele lugar. Tsuna era um covarde, ele não teria a coragem necessária para matar sequer uma mosca. Era capaz de a mosca conseguir causar mais dano a ele.

Fosse pelo fato de ter meio corredor e muitas grades impedindo que Hibari voasse em seu pescoço, Tsuna encontrou em si a coragem para conseguir aquela conversa, mesmo depois de Kyoya ter deixado bem claro que não gostava muito de conversar. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém trocava sequer uma palavra com Tsuna, por isso era agradável para o jovem ter alguém com quem conversar, mesmo que fosse receber respostas curtas e um pouco irritadas. Hibari parecia compreender isso, porque o deixou falar.

**- É verdade que você comeu alguém?**

**- Não.**

O suspiro de alívio de Tsunayoshi foi bem audível, o que já era de se esperar. Se ele não conversava com os outros presos as únicas informações que chegavam a seus ouvidos eram boatos, jamais as notícias verdadeiras, então ele realmente não devia saber quase nada sobre os homens com os quais passaria o resto de sua vida. Nada disso impressionou Hibari, que ficava analisando os outros presos e suas histórias para manter sua mente ativa. Cabeça vazia, oficina do diabo.

**- Que alívio! Eu realmente pensei que Belphegor estava falando sério quando disse que você tinha comido sua esposa!**

Ao ouvir essa informação Hibari arqueou as sobrancelhas e tentava se lembrar de quem exatamente era Belphegor, porque o nome não lhe pareceu familiar. Sentou-se no chão lentamente e seu olhar passou da cela de Tsuna para a do lado dele. A cela nove era ocupada por um homem de cabelos loiros, com uma franja que escondia seus olhos o tempo inteiro. Ele também usava uma pequena coroa, digna de alguma _princesa_ Disney, e dirigia-se a si mesmo como "o príncipe estripador". Pela forma como falava Hibari tinha certeza que ele era um psicopata; cometeu muitos crimes, mas foi preso por assassinar o irmão gêmeo e o amante, após descobrir que os dois estavam se envolvendo. Era um homem ciumento.

O japonês já tinha escutado Mukuro e Squalo chamarem o príncipe de "Bel", então imaginou que fosse um apelido para Belphegor. Certamente não era agradável para ninguém chamar por uma pessoa que possuí o nome do demônio representante da preguiça.

Hibari também teve a certeza de que a diversão de Belphegor era transformar a vida de Tsunayoshi em algo ainda mais horrível do que já era, inventando histórias para deixá-lo com muito mais medo dos outros presos. Já o vira sussurrando algumas coisas para Tsuna e o resultado era sempre o jovem chorando mais do que nunca, de medo.

**- Eu não sou casado.**

O comentário foi completamente indiferente, mas Tsuna sentiu-se um pouco triste ao ouvir aquilo. Era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de ver os outros felizes ou com esperança de sair daquele lugar horrível e voltar a ter uma vida normal, mas Hibari não aparentava se preocupar com nada disso. Passou pela cabeça do jovem de cabelos castanhos que todo o tempo que Kyoya passava dormindo fosse um sintoma de depressão, mas duvidava seriamente disso. Ele era o único depressivo naquele lugar e nem fazia questão de esconder isso.

A conversa deles encerrou-se ali, porque Reborn apareceu no corredor trazendo todos os presos para suas respectivas celas. Hibari não pareceu nada à vontade com isso; não gostava muito de falar quando tinha mais gente ouvindo. Não por timidez, mas porque detestava que qualquer pessoa se metesse no assunto e ele tinha certeza que aqueles prisioneiros entediados não pensariam duas vezes antes de se meter. Principalmente quando ele não podia simplesmente sair da cela e mordê-los até a morte.

Mukuro foi o primeiro a perceber que o som do choro insistente vindo da cela onze tinha cessado completamente. Espremeu-se contra as grades e constatou que Tsuna estava sentado no chão e tinha um sorriso nos lábios, parecendo mais calmo do que o italiano jamais o tinha visto. Foi o suficiente para que Mukuro olhasse para Hibari, que permanecia em seu lugar como se nada tivesse acontecido, com desconfiança. Estava curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que não receberia uma resposta do japonês.

Pelo menos não de graça.

Com um sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios Mukuro encostou-se na grade da cela em um local que pudesse ficar mais próximo de Hibari. O japonês apenas lançou a ele um olhar de lado, como uma ameaça silenciosa, que foi prontamente ignorada pelo teimoso italiano.

**- Kyo-chan, eu tenho um presente pra você. Mas pra ganhá-lo você vai ter de me responder... duas perguntinhas.**

Hibari não mostrou o menor interesse com a proposta, voltando a olhar para qualquer outro ponto que não fosse os olhos heterocromos de Mukuro. O italiano já tinha previsto isso, por isso pegou um embrulho não muito grande de papel laminado e abriu uma ponta, revelando alguns pedaços de carne já pronta. Mukuro ouvira de Reborn que a teimosia do japonês era para não comer "comida de herbívoro", então resolveu tentar essa aproximação. E podia jurar que ouviu o estômago de Hibari roncar, mesmo a aquela distância, mas não foi o suficiente. O japonês permaneceu onde estava e só lhe respondeu uma coisa:

**- Não me chame de Kyo-chan.**

Mukuro revirou os olhos. Hibari era o típico taurino teimoso, só que aquela teimosia toda ia matá-lo de fome mais cedo ou mais tarde... Não que o italiano tivesse algo a ver com isso, mas era difícil achar um vizinho de cela que fosse suficientemente interessante. E que não grita sem qualquer motivo aparente.

**- Não vai considerar a proposta?**

Hibari permaneceu em silêncio mais alguns momentos e Mukuro nem se moveu, paciente. Até que ouvisse um suspiro exasperado de Hibari. Provavelmente o japonês estava quase perdendo aquela batalha entre seu orgulho e seu estômago. O italiano se divertiu com a visão, sádico, e permaneceu aguardando pela decisão dele.

E nada aconteceu. Hibari Kyoya era mais teimoso do que o italiano esperava, por isso ele tentou outra tática: baixar sua própria recompensa naquele acordo. Quem sabe com um risco menor de se expor o japonês acabava aceitando a comida?

**- Uma pergunta apenas, Kyoya. E o deixarei em paz pelo tempo que você quiser.**

Hibari aproximou-se das grades da cela. Ele permanecia com uma expressão estoica, como se nada do que Mukuro dissesse lhe afetasse minimamente, mas estava dando toda a sua atenção ao heterocromo. Mukuro sorriu com satisfação, estendendo-lhe a carne que foi prontamente recebida pelo japonês. Hibari sentou-se para comer enquanto Mukuro pensava em qual pergunta faria.

Pensava em algo interessante, talvez até pessoal, mas não parecia-lhe que o japonês responderia qualquer coisa minimamente pessoal logo de inicio. Seria um investimento a longo prazo. Mukuro decidiu fazer uma pergunta mais inofensiva, como se não estivesse interessado realmente no japonês.

**- Que tipo de mágica você usou pra fazer o 11 calar a boca?**

**- Eu disse a ele que morreria chorando aqui, inocente ou não.**

Mukuro arqueou as sobrancelhas como se quisesse dizer "Só isso?", mas permaneceu em silêncio. Hibari não dera qualquer sinal de que conversaria mais e ele tinha prometido ficar em silêncio e deixá-lo em paz, então o faria... Só daquela vez. O italiano deu às costas a grade, dirigindo-se para a cama pensando em descansar, quando a voz indiferente do japonês o parou.

**- Quem te envia as cartas?**

Os olhos heterocromos de Mukuro mostraram um pouco de surpresa diante da pergunta, realmente inesperada, mas não demonstrou mais do que isso. Virou-se para encarar o olhar indiferente de Hibari, tentado a responder algo como "porque quer saber?", mas não o fez.

**- Minha irmã. Ela é a única pessoa que ainda se importa comigo...**

**To be continued...**


	4. Hibird

Os dias que vieram a seguir não foram muito diferentes. Mukuro providenciava comida em troca de algumas respostas, por isso em um mês já tinha informações úteis sobre Hibari. Com seis meses até conseguiu que o carnívoro fizesse perguntas sobre ele também. Apesar de o italiano continuar sendo uma peste irritante o japonês parecia estar começando a se acostumar com isso. Já tinha até parado de rosnar para Mukuro cada vez que ele falava alguma coisa que considerava desagradável.

O que acontecia a cada vez que o italiano abria a boca, claro.

Mukuro descobrira mais detalhes sobre a prisão de Hibari, a intolerância com qualquer um que quebre as regras, a extrema falta de paciência, o desprezo por praticamente qualquer ser humano que cruze o caminho dele e um amor aos animais que ele jamais esperaria encontrar em alguém tão violento. Principalmente quando era cientificamente comprovado que psicopatas praticam crueldade com animais por estes serem indefesos.

Em resumo, Hibari o surpreendeu por diversos motivos em pouco tempo. Nunca mais ia se esquecer do dia em que um pássaro amarelo muito esquisito entrou naquele corredor e o japonês o atraiu até a cela e o ensinou a cantar uma música em japonês que o italiano não conseguia entender muito bem, mas parecia falar de uma escola. A música o irritava e a voz do pássaro também, mas parecia ter o efeito oposto em Hibari.

O italiano teve que se habituar a ouvir aquele pássaro cantando. Pelo menos era melhor do que ouvir os gritos do Squalo.

**- VOOOOOOOOOOOOI. ALGUÉM FAZ ESSE PÁSSARO ESTÚPIDO CALAR A BOCA!**

Ou talvez fosse tão ruim quanto, em algumas situações.

Mukuro teve a impressão de que seus tímpanos nunca mais seriam os mesmos depois desse grito particularmente estridente de Squalo. É claro que Mukuro não foi o único incomodado com o grito; Lussuria tentava fazer Squalo parar de gritar, avisando que não importasse o quanto ele berrasse, o pássaro não ia parar enquanto não quisesse. E Belphegor ficava rindo de toda a situação.

**- Ushishishi... O pássaro é mais popular que o Squalo~!**

**- Cala boca príncipe lixo que perdeu o namorado pro reizinho!**

**- Oe! O príncipe não perdeu nada!**

**- Ah é, e o que ele estava fazendo antes de você matá-lo mesmo? Comendo seu irmão? Ah tá.**

Mukuro sentiu muita vontade de bater a cabeça na parede pra ver se isso o deixava desacordado por tempo o suficiente para não ter que ouvir aquela discussão ridícula. Só que não ia suportar a dor de cabeça depois por fazer algo desse tipo, por isso o jeito era aguentar e tentar ao máximo fingir que não estava ouvindo toda aquela baboseira.

Só depois disso é que ele olhou para o lado e percebeu que Hibari não devia estar muito feliz com essa barulheira toda também. Esperou encontrá-lo com um olhar de ódio extremo para aqueles "herbívoros barulhentos", mas ao invés disso encontrou os olhos escuros o encarando com um estranho interesse. Se Mukuro fosse o tipo de pessoa que cora quando é pego de surpresa ele teria ficado mais vermelho do que seu olho.

Mas ele não era esse tipo de pessoa. O que o italiano fez foi encará-lo de volta como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, por mais que por dentro estivesse morrendo de curiosidade em saber qual era exatamente o motivo do outro para estar olhando-o. Colocou nos lábios aquele sorriso que Kyoya tanto detestava e apoiou um cotovelo sobre a cama, apoiando o rosto na mão e olhando para ele com seu cinismo característico. Além de parecer naturalmente sedutor.

**- Vê algo que gosta, Kyoya?**

O italiano esperou receber um olhar de desprezo ou até de nojo, porque parecia bem o tipo de reação que o japonês teria, mas não. Ao invés disso o japonês apenas arqueou a sobrancelha, permanecendo com a mesma expressão e sem tirar os olhos dele, respondendo-o com a voz baixa e calma.

**- Como aguenta?**

**- Esses babacas? Depois de um tempo você se acostuma. Eu vou passar o resto da vida aqui mesmo, então... Se me estressar por cada vez que essas crianças brigam por pouca coisa eu acabo morrendo do coração.**

Hibari sentou-se próximo a grade, pela primeira vez parecia que ele é que estava interessado em conversar. Mukuro achou isso muito estranho, mas não contestou ou poderia fazer com que o carnívoro se fechasse novamente. Seria como jogar fora todo o seu trabalho árduo.

**- O que você fez?**

As sobrancelhas do italiano permaneceram arqueadas por mais alguns momentos por causa da pergunta. O problema de conversar com Hibari é que ele não falava mais do que o essencial, por isso as perguntas ás vezes pareciam não fazer muito sentido. Quando concluiu o que exatamente o japonês estava querendo saber o italiano começou a falar.

**- Uma vez um cara apareceu dizendo que a minha irmã era a namorada dele e que se eu chegasse perto dela de novo ele iria me matar... É claro que não dei a mínima pra ele, ela disse que nem o conhecia. Um dia ele a seguiu até em casa... E digamos apenas que ele caiu em cima da minha faca. Dez vezes.**

O japonês permaneceu em silêncio depois de ouvir a história, enquanto o italiano sorria sarcasticamente, daquela forma que muitos considerariam perturbadora. Não se arrependia pelo que tinha feito e, do ponto de vista do japonês, nem tinha motivo para isso. O pouco tempo de convivência já tinha mostrado que Mukuro era alguém muito dedicado à irmã, e ela a ele. Não tinha perguntado nada sobre a família dele, mas tinha seus motivos para supor que ele não tinha mais nenhum parente vivo.

O silêncio entre os dois permaneceu, mas os olhares ainda se cruzavam. Permaneceram assim por um tempo considerável: Hibari perdido em pensamentos, Mukuro tentando imaginar o que exatamente ele estava pensando, desejando naquele momento ter alguma habilidade para ler a mente das pessoas. Eles só pararam de se olhar quando soou o apito avisando que era hora da refeição e do banho de sol. Mukuro se levantou meio de má vontade e se dirigiu até perto da porta da cela, esperando que fosse aberta para que pudesse sair. Ele não olhou para trás quando deixou o corredor.

Mas algo o surpreendeu no momento em que terminou a refeição e colocou os pés no pátio. Deitado no chão em um canto estava o próprio Hibari, com o conhecido pássaro amarelo que cantarolava a música de sempre. O italiano não hesitou em sentar-se ao lado do japonês, sem pedir permissão ou esperar convite. Era estranho vê-lo de perto, sem uma grade entre os dois, pela primeira vez.

**- Algum motivo especial para terem te deixado sair hoje?**

**- Aniversário.**

Pego de surpresa por aquela notícia, Mukuro logo se viu incomodado por não ter preparado nada que pudesse servir de presente para ele. Não que fosse alguma obrigação, principalmente quando o carnívoro nunca lhe revelara a data do aniversário, mas ainda assim... Não gostou de estar ali, de mãos vazias. Mas o italiano era bem criativo e teve ideia do que poderia servir de presente no momento e que o pássaro, a aquela altura já com o nome de "Hibird", escolhido pelo próprio Mukuro, pousou na mão estendida do italiano.

**- Midori tanabiku namimori no...**

Mukuro acompanhou o pássaro ao cantar e Hibari o olhou surpreso. Nunca imaginaria que o italiano tinha prestado atenção o suficiente na música para saber a letra e, embora tivesse notado alguns erros de pronuncia e o forte sotaque italiano, ele tinha que admitir que a performance dele não era ruim. Pelo contrário, tinha sido bem agradável aos seus ouvidos. Gostava da voz de Mukuro quando ele não estava sendo uma peste sarcástica.

O carnívoro só não aplaudiu ao final da música porque tinha a impressão de que isso seria dar corda ao ego do outro e isso lhe daria algumas dores de cabeça completamente desnecessária. Preferia apenas voltar a fechar os olhos e aproveitar os raios de sol que aqueciam seu corpo e dos quais tinha sentido tanta falta naquele tempo preso.

**- Não me segure, Lussuria! Eu vou matá-lo, AGORA!**

E como sempre era a voz de Squalo a acabar com a paz de todo mundo, fazendo com que todos olhassem para ele enquanto Lussuria tentava a todo custo impedi-lo de se aproximar do lugar onde Mukuro e Hibari estavam. Hibird se agitou, encolhendo-se como se com isso pudesse se proteger dos gritos de Squalo, o que não mudou nada. Mas pelo menos o pássaro reconheceu logo que era o alvo do homem de cabelos prateados.

Quando Lussuria não foi mais capaz de aguentar Squalo foi direto na direção do pássaro e só não o pegou porque este abriu as assas e voou, bem no momento em que Hibari ficou de pé e partiu pra cima do outro. Aconteceu tão rápido que quando os que estavam mais próximos perceberam Squalo já estava no chão tentando se defender dos golpes de Hibari.

Mukuro foi o primeiro a reagir e tentar segurar o japonês, o que se mostrou uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que parecia. Para alguém tão pequeno ele tinha muita força nos braços. Isso devia ter ficado ainda pior já que o carnívoro parecia ter perdido o pouco controle que ele tinha; tudo porque o assunto era seu precioso pássaro.

Quando Mukuro finalmente conseguiu tirar Hibari de cima de Squalo, tendo que tirá-lo do chão pra isso, já era tarde demais para evitar uma confusão maior. Os guardas já tinham aparecido e o cercaram, sendo necessário dois para segurar o carnívoro e mais um para colocar a mordaça nele antes que ele tivesse a ideia brilhante de morder alguém para se soltar.

Aquele dia terminou com Hibari na solitária.

Durante a noite, quando chegou a hora de dormir, o italiano já tinha os olhos fechados, pronto a se deixar envolver pelo mundo dos sonhos, quando sentiu alguma coisa encostar-se ao seu travesseiro. Abriu os olhos no escuro para se deparar com uma criaturinha pequena que parecia mais uma bolinha.

**- Hibari. Hibari.**

**- Não vai conseguir encontrá-lo hoje, Hibird... Nós dois vamos ter que ser pacientes.**

Hibird pareceu entender, porque logo se aninhou no travesseiro do italiano para dormir. Mukuro também não fez questão de permanecer acordado por muito mais tempo. Só esperava que o dia seguinte fosse um pouco melhor.

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	5. Adeus

**Os dois últimos capítulos não estão aqui. ****Quer continuar lendo e ter acesso a todas as minhas outras fics? Acesse meu perfil no AO3.**

**Para acessar diretamente essa fic use o link:**

archiveofourown**PONTO**org/works/945203/chapters/1844726


	6. Final

**Os dois últimos capítulos não estão aqui. ****Quer continuar lendo e ter acesso a todas as minhas outras fics? Acesse meu perfil no AO3.**

**Para acessar diretamente essa fic use o link:**

archiveofourown**PONTO**org/works/945203/chapters/1844726


End file.
